


I'll keep on driving these dark highway lines

by captain_akkinda



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’ [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, M/M, cute boyfriends, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_akkinda/pseuds/captain_akkinda
Summary: Hoseok is nervous about introducing his boyfriend to his parents. Luckily Hyungwon is willing to lend his shoulder to cry on.
Part one of my new One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’ series!





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. “Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”

Hoseok has been driving for quite some time now. Longer than Hyungwon thinks is healthy, honestly. His fingers locked around the steering wheel, eyes glued to the endless road ahead. Hyungwon wishes he could distract him from the oncoming storm.

Hyungwon doesn't mind riding shotgun, actually he prefers it. He loves watching the scenery and casually drifting somewhere between daydreaming and napping. He loves having the window down just enough that it ruffles not only his, but Hoseok's hair as well, which is a heavenly sight to behold. It's hard to enjoy these things when he's so worried.

Worry doesn't even begin to describe what Hoseok is feeling right now. Dread? Fear? A mixture of all three? Probably. He told himself he was ready to do this, to finally show himself and all that he is. But driving down the interstate at a steady speed of 70 miles per hour he's not so sure. 

“Are you sure you're ready for this? Hyungwon asks, glancing over at his boyfriend.

“Of course. I'd have turned around by now if I wasn't.” Hoseok's tone would fool most people, but Hyungwon knows him better than anyone else.

Hyungwon shakes his head. Hoseok is hardly ever nervous, usually the one calming Hyungwon’s anxieties. The tables are turned now and it has an odd feeling settling in the air.

“You can talk to me, you know that.” Hyungwon doesn't want to press.

“I'm fine, I'm fine. Just please let me focus on driving alright?”

But he isn't fine, his arms are visibly shaking and his eyes are swimming. It hurts Hyungwon to the core to see his confident, silly boyfriend in such a state of distress. He lays a hand on his leg in hopes to comfort him.

“Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”

And Hoseok does, surprisingly without any argument. He puts the car in park and stares out his window, not wanting Hyungwon to see him like this, so raw. This isn't how he wanted this to go.

The two sit in silence for some time, cars passing with clueless passengers. Hyungwon isn't sure how he should go about this, but he knows he needs to try and help.

“Hoseok?” Hyungwon questions, but the older just ‘hms' in return.

“Hoseok please look at me.”

Hoseok hesitates momentarily, but eventually turns to look into the eyes of his love. And that's when the floodgates are demolished. Hoseok is crying into Hyungwon's shoulder as Hyungwon runs his fingers through his hair. They sit like this for some time.

Hyungwon doesn't mind this. The situation is normally reversed, but his heart swells knowing that Hoseok trusts him enough to share his feelings. This is what love really is and he loves the feeling. Once the hiccuping is almost nonexistent he speaks up.

“I know this is a cliche, but do you want to talk about it?” Hyungwon kisses Hoseok's hair tenderly.

Hoseok chuckles, sending warm breath over Hyungwon's collar bone that make him shudder. Hoseok is so comfortable here, wrapped in Hyungwon's long arms.

“I was afraid that my family would reject me, and of course I still am. But even if they do at least I have you to come home to. You're everything I need.” Hoseok is almost whispering.

“You're so amazing, I don't think anyone could ever stop supporting you. Even if so, I can try to love you enough to make up for the loss.”

Hoseok leans up and presses a soft kiss to Hyungwon's lips. Hyungwon smiles into this and the sensation makes Hoseok's stomach flip. This is what it's about.

Shortly after the two switch seats, lacing their fingers together in the middle. They turn on the radio and sing along to the overplayed songs that play. Hoseok feels the need to clarify something.

“You already do.”

“I already what?” Hyungwon questions, eyes glancing over briefly.

“Love me enough. You don't have to try because youa already do. And I love you, so much.”

Hyungwon squeezes Hoseok's hand and smiles brightly, something that takes Hoseok's breath away. That smile gives him the courage to do things he never thought he could. Hyungwon gives him strength he never thought he’d possess.

Somehow, despite the passing landscape that creates an incredible view, Hoseok finds himself unable to move his eyes from his boyfriend. The way he mumbles along to the radio, his long fingers resting on the steering wheel, his eyes squinting in the sun. He knows that nothing, not even his own family, can make him love Hyungwon less.

Not like he ever planned to anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as this series will be quite long i'm trying to keep them somewhat condensed!
> 
> Title is from the song "Hello, I'm In Delaware" by City and Colour, highly recommend.


End file.
